When Lily Met James
by GryffindorRAWRR
Summary: Basically, just read the title3 &sorry if you read the last one and there was no story, i was working out how to post a story, thanks for your paitence&enjoy: i do not own any of the Harry Potter characters/places.
1. Going Through The Barrier

_All you have to do run through the barrier._

Those words ran through Lily Evan's mind and she faced the solid brick wall. What if she couldn't do it?What if is she wasn't a witch, what if she was just a normal non-magical person, or a Muggle as her friend Severus Snape called them.

"You ready, dear" She heard her mother say nodded and gulped

"After three, then." Her father said. Lily tightened her grip on her luggage trolley as Lily's sister, Petunia held their father's hand tighter.

"One..." Mrs. Evans said as she held Lily's hand.

"Two..." Lily began to feel nervous.

"Three!" The Evan's family shouted as they ran towards the wall between platform nine and ten. Lily closed her eyes as she reached the wall. She waited for the crash...but it didn't come.

Lily opened her eyes and gasped. She made it to platform 9¾ and was standing on a crowded platfrom. The train was already in and in Lily's opinion, it was beautiful. It was a long, green steam engine with grey smoke coming out of the top.

"Isn't it beautiful?"She said as she faced her parents smiling. Her parents nodded, unable to speak. She turned to her sister.

"Isn't it beautiful, Tuney. Like something out of a fairytale" Lily said smiling as she went to hug her.

"Get away from me, freak!" Petunia spat as she pushed Lily away.

Lily looked hurt. She quickly blinked away the tears that had come so easily to her eyes.

"Tuney, please. I'm not a freak. I'm still your sister!"Lily wept as she tried to hug Petunia again but Petunia pushed her away once more.

"I said get away from me freak! You and that strange boy! Your both FREAKS!" Petunia shouted and held her mother's hand again.

Mr and Mrs Evans, who had been talking to a witch who had brown hair, turned and faced Petunia.

"Petunia, dear, don't call your sister a freak" Mrs Evan's said shocked at her daughters behavior.

"Well she is. Her and that boy!" Petunia said crossing her arms. Lily wasn't listening. She suddenly spotted her only friend in the Wizarding World.

"Sev!" Lily shouted as an eleven-year-old boy with dark hair, pale face walked towards her. A woman who had the same sallow face and pale skin, who Lily assumed was his mother, followed behind.

"Lils!" The boy shouted and hugged Lily. Petunia inched further and further away from the boy and made quiet vomiting noises. Lily once again ignored her. " This is my mother, Eileen." Severus said when he and Lily broke from their hug.

Lily smiled and said "Nice to meet you." Mr and Mrs Evans shook Severus' mother's hand and said 'nice to meet you' aswell but Petunia wouldnt even look at the woman, even after her mother asked her.

"We better go Lil." Severus said as he shot Petunia a dirty look."The train leaves in five minutes"

Lily nodded and said goodbye to her parents while Severus said goodbye to his mother. Lily once again tried to hug her sister. Petunia went forward to giver Lily a hug but instead whispered in her ear.

"Your a freak and that Sev boy is a freak too. You always will be a freak and nothing can change that" Petunia whispered as she stood back. Lily tried to act like she didn't care, but she did. Her Tuney who had played games with her, made her smile and laugh hated her. Lily sniffed a few times and Severus gave her a quick hug.

"Don't worry, Lily."Severus said gently."Ignore her, she's just a muggle. She doesn't understand magic and Hogwarts. She doesn't understand us."He said as they lifted their suitcases on the train (Severus helped Lily and she smiled greatfully), and found an empty compartment.

"I cant Sev! She's my sister!"Lily said as she sat down by the window. "A few weeks ago we 'borrowed' our mothers whisk and was imagining we were fairies and now she can't bear to even hug me or look at me!" She shouted and Severus, who was just sitting down as the train moved, winced slightly.

"Sorry." She said gently as she have Sev a hug. Severus being brung up in a house that always had people arguing made Severus jump everytime someone shouted.

"Lil, just forget about her, she doesn't understand and i doubt she ever will." Severus said slowly.

Lily sighed and hid her face in her hands and started crying quietly. Severus wouldnt understand. He didn't have a sister who he was really close with and one day just fell apart.

The compartment door opened and Lily heard two people walk in.

"What have you done to make her cry" One of them said.

Lily smiled. Someone she didn't even know was sticking up. She sniffed and a weird smell filled her nostrils. It was chocolate and butterbeer.

Sev had told her that butterbeer was a very popular wizarding drink. Lily hadn't tasted butterbeer but she knew that it shouldn't be mixed with chocolate but for some reason it worked for this unknown stranger.


	2. The Unknown Stranger

_A/N: This chapter title was given to me by my fellow write iheartweasleytwins. She's just amazing:)_

_I do not own Harry Potter_

Lily looked up to see two people standing in the compartment. One of the was looking at her and the other was looking at Severus. The one looking at her had black untamed, messy hair that stuck up at the back, he wore glasses, he was quite tall and had hazel eyes. The other boy was about the same height as the first with pale skin and long, lustrous black hair and grey eyes.

Lily sniffed a few times. She loved they way one of them smelt, it was just heavenly. She was just about to thank one of them for sticking up for her when the hazel-eyed boy spoke.

"Like the way i smell, beautiful?" He said as he sat opposite her. Lily ignored him. No stranger should call her beautifull even if he did smell nice.

The boy shrugged and turned to his friend and began talking about Hogwarts.

"What house do you reckon you'll be in, Sirius?" He asked.

"Probably in Slytherin, my whole family have been in Slytherin". Sirius said sadly.

"Really, and i thought you seemed all right." The other boy said.

"Maybe i'll break the traddition James. If i did end up in Slytherin i'd probably leave anyway. What house do you want to be in." Sirius asked.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Just like my dad."James said with a smile.

Severus made a noise as if trying to laugh quietly.

"Got a problem with that, grease ball?"James said standing.

"No, but if you don't be powerfull or worthy go ahead" Severus said.

"What did you say!"James thundered." GET OUT OF MY COMPARTMENT!"

"We were hear first if..."Severus was cut off by Lily.

"Come on Sev, lets go." She said and stood up got hers and Severus' suitcases from under the chair.

"I didn't mean you!"James said quickly as Lily made her way to the door with Sev following behind. James quickly stood by the door, blocking them from leaving.

"Move out of the way before i curse you into next week!"Lily shouted. James admitting defeat, moved out of the way.

"See you, Snivellus!"Sirius said laughing and waving.

Lily heard James congratulating his friend on the nickname before she closed the compartment door.

"Lets find another compartment then."She said to Severus as they walked along the train. They quickly found one just as a voice sounded out.

"You'll be arriving at Hogwarts in 1O minutes, please change into your robes. When you get to Hogsmead please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken up separately." The voice said. Lily and Severus changed into there robes.

Just as the voice said, ten minutes later they arrived at the destination. Lily and Severus left their suitcases in their compartment and got off the train.


	3. The Sorting and Three New Friends

_a/n leave reveiws and i'll be happy:)This is my longest chapter so far:)  
_

Lily stepped off the train with Severus and smiled. She was standing on another crowded platform filled with witch's and wizards of all ages. She was just about to ask Severus how would they get to Hogwarts when a deep, gruff voice in front of her answered the question.

"Firs' years over 'ere! Come on firs' years, over 'ere!"The gruff voice said. As a group of teenagers moved a bit, Lily saw who the voice belonged to.

It belonged to someone who was about twice as tall as an average man and three times as wide, with a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. As Lily walked closer she saw that the giant's hands were as big as dustbin lids and his feet in their boots were like baby dolphins. He had light skin and dark eyes that glinted like black beetles.

"Who is that?"Severus whispered sharply in Lily's ear as they walked closer to the giant.

"I don't know."Lily replied."But he looks friendly."

Lily and Severus stood by the edge of the lake as the giant man began to talk again.

"I'm Hagrid 'an i will take yeh to 'Ogwarts usin' these boats."The giant man said as he pointed one of his giant fingers at thirty little boats.

"No more 'n four to a boat."Hagrid said as all of the first years made their way to the boats.

Lily took the first boat with Severus and to Lily's great dismay, so did James and Sirius.

"Hello again, beautiful. Guess fate can't keep us apart."James said with a smile. Lily once again ignored him but Sirius laughed.

"What you laughing at Sirius? No one can resist the Potter charm." James said with another smile. Sirus, unable to speak, shook his head and laughed.

Once all of the boats were full, Hagrid waved his flowery umbrella and the boats glided through the water. He was that big he had a boat to himself.

"Now, yeh'll 'ave to duck when i say now so yeh don' hit these bushes." Hagrid said but Sirius wasn't listening and when Hagrid said now and everyone ducked, he sat up normally and as they when through the bushes he fell out of the boat.

"SIRIUS!"James shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU MATE!"James plunged his hand into the water hoped he could reach Sirius.

"Calm down mate, i'm okay." Sirius said as he surfaced the water five miles away from his boat.

Suddenly something grabbed Sirus and he was flung into his, James, Lily and Severus' boat.

"That was cool!"Sirus said as he shook his soaking hair and water hit the other occupants.

"Sorry, beautiful."He said and Lily blushed while Severus just sighed.

"Escuse me that is my nickname for her, i own it and her!"James said angrily. Lily was just about to turn around and state that nobody owned her when Hagrid spoke and interupted their argument.

"Yeh'll be gettin' yeh firs' glimpse of 'Ogwarts."Hagrid said and soon enough the students spotted the great, big castle.

Lily thought it was beautiful, something straight out of a fairytale. The castle was a large, seven-story high building, supported by magic Lily thought, with many towers and turrets. Lily made a mental note to owl Petunia as soon as she got up to castle but then realised that Petunia hated her and Lily instantly felt tears come to her eyes.

Lily soon cheered up then they reached the bank and walked up the many, many stairs leading to two great, oak doors. Hagrid knocked the door three times and it was opened by a very stern looking woman. The woman was wearing emerald green robes and a pointed hat cocked to one side and a had a very prim expression.

"The firs' years' Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid."Professor McGonagall said and Hagrid nodded and walked back down the castle steps.

Professor McGonagall montioned for the first years to come in and then closed the oak doors. She then lead them through many corridors and doors, only stopping once she reached a small oak door.

"I am Professor McGonagall; I teach Transfiguration. I am also depty headmistress and head of Gryffindor House. There are four houses each named after there founder they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. You will be sorted in a few moments time. When you are sorted into your house, that house will act like your family. You have your own house table and common room. Any bad behaviour will result to points being taken off and any good points will be added. The house with the most house points will be awarded the house cup." Professor McGonagall said she then opened the door and then lead them through a great hall where the rest of the school was assembled. She lead them through the center of the hall and Lily looked around taking in the hall.

There was four long tables, one for each of the houses. As Lily walked through the hall she looked up and instead of a plain ceiling, it was a night sky dotted with silver stars. Professor McGonagall walked up onto the stage where the teachers ate, she then singnaled for them to stop at the steps. She done a bit of magic and a three-legged stool appeared on the center of the stage and a shabby, old wizards hat appeared on the stool. Also, a scroll appeared in McGonagalls hand. She unraveled it and addressed the students in front of her.

"When I read your name please sit on the stool."McGonagall said as she lifted the hat.

"Ashwell, Elizabeth."

A girl a short girl with brown hair and a scared face walked up to the steps and sat down on the stool. The hat stayed still for a moment then opemed at the brim and shouted...

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Everyone cheered and McGonagall nodded and took the hat off Elizabeth before she hurried over to the Hufflepuff table were the cheers were the loudest.

"Black, Sirius." McGonagall said as she put the hat on him and all the Slytherins sat up straighter ready to welcome their new Slytherin but the hat said somehting that would change the Black family forever.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and everyone gasped apart from Sirius who shrugged, smiled and walked over to the Gryffindor table waiting for his friend James.

Lily didn't catch some of the names as her attention turned to the ghosts that just entered through the window. She was one of the few who noticed because everyone else's attention was on the sorting. Lily only returned her attention to the sorting when Mcgonagall said-

"Evans, Lily."

Lily gulped and walked up the steps and sat down. McGonagall then put the hat on Lily who jumped when the hat started whispering softly in her ear.

_"Hmm.. very good brains maybe i should put you in Ravenclaw.. you would do well but somehow i don't think it's the right choice since you have a lot of courage...which only means one thing ... welcome to..." _The hat whispered.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat then shouted.

Lily made her way to the Gryffindor and sat next to a fourth year with brown hair, who nodded when she sat down.

Lily then noticed who she was sat opposite. Sirius Black; one of the anoying boys from the train. Lily sighed. She hoped this immature boy wouldn't spoil her time at Hogwarts.

"Hey, Lily-pie, enjoying the view?"Sirius said smiling and winking.

"First of all my names _Lily_ not _Lily-Pie _and second, no i am not enjoying the view." Lily said angrily.

"Well, you will my dear, you will."Sirius said with a grin.

Lily sighed and turned round to see James being sorted.

_Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor. Anywhere but Gryffindor,_ Lily thought. Either fate hated her or the sorting hat did because James ened up in Gryffindor.

A few more students were sorted then it was Severus' turn. Lily crossed her fingers under the table and hoped thet he would be put in Gryffindor. A few seconds after being put on Severus' head, the hat shouted;

"SLYTHERIN!"

Lily groaned. Honestly, did the sorting hat hate her?

* * *

Once the sorting and dinner was finished, Lily and the rest of the first years were sheperded up several moving flights of stairs. The prefect that was leading them occasionally pointed out different paintings and explained a bit about them. He eventually stopped in front of a painting of a large woman wearing a pink silk dress.

"This is the fat lady, she guards our common room."The prefect said. He gave her the password, cauldron cakes, and the portrait swung open revealing a large, well lit , cozy room. Comfortable red armchairs surrouned an already lit fire and several tables and chairs were scattered around the room. There was a large window on the far wall over looking a forest. There was also two sets of staircases, _leading up to the dormitorys _Lily thought.

The prefect told them that up one flight of stairs was the girls dormitorys and the other was the boys. Lily walked up to the first year dormitory with four other girls.

Lily claimed the bed closest to the door and a girl with a round face and short blonde hair took the bed next to her.

"I'm Alice Prewett." The girl said stretching out her hand and Lily took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Alice, i'm Lily Evans."Lily said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Lily. Want me to introduce you to the rest of the girls?"Alice asked as she changed into her red heart pajamas.

"Yes, please."Lily said as got changed into her sky blue pajamas and got into her four poster bed.

"Well this is Marlene McKinnon."Alice said gesturing towards a girl who had long brown, wavy hair who was just getting into bed.

"Nice to meet you Marlene."Lily said with a smile.

"You too."Marlene said with a similar smile.

"...And this is Mary Macdonald."Alice said gesturing towards a girl who had short black hair who was just falling asleep.

"Nice to meet you, Mary."Lily said as she too was falling asleep.

"You too."Mary mumbled before she fell asleep.

After mumbling good nights everyone fell asleep apart from Lily who was thinking about the great day she had. _James and Sirius better watch out, _Lily thought, _Marlene looked like a pranker and if the boys didn't watch their step, she might accidently let it slip to Marlene that the boys needed pranking._ And with that thought still in her mind, Lily fell asleep too.


	4. The First Day of Being a Witch

A/n; its taken me a few days to upload because i've had writers block -,-

Lily was having a wonderfully dream about a boy; he had messy, dark hair and glasses. He looked very familiar...the boy was just about to say his name when she was woken up by someone hitting her with a pillow.

Lily didn't need three guesses to work out who was waking her up like this. Petunia Evans, Lily's jealous sister.

"Go away, Tuney."Lily mumbled sleepily as she turned over.

Someone in the room gave a quiet laugh and Lily then knew that it wasn't Petunia.

Petunia's laugh was like an angry pig's snort but this laugh was cheerful and happy. Lily woke up after being hit with another pillow, in the face, and rubbed her eyes.

Once her eyes focused the room, Lily smiled. She wasn't at home in her bedroom, she was in the Hogwarts brightly lit dormitory with two other girls smiling at her.

The girls were two of her best friends. Mary MacDonald and Alice Prewett, both dressed in their Hogwarts uniform were sat on the edge of her bed.

"Where's Marlene?" Lily asked as she gave one more yawn and sat up. Marlene was Lily's other friend. She was a loud and bubbly person and always had a smile.

"Asleep still."Alice said pointing over to Marlene's bed. Marlene's side of the room was a mess, but it was a comfortable mess. There was pictures of her family and her dog, Sophia, on the wall and in the middle of the four poster bed was Marlene, herself, sleeping in a starfish postion.

"We can't wake her up. We've tried everything but she just rolls over and carry's on sleeping."Mary said as she slid off Lily's bed and walked over to Marlene's bed.

"MARLENE!"Mary shouted loudly but Marlene didn't wake up. Instead she just rolled over, mumbled 'five more minutes' and fell back to sleep.

"Let me try."Lily said as she got out of bed and put on her white and blue spotty dressing gown. She walked to the bathroom and came out two minutes later carrying a glass full of water.

"I used to do this to my sister when she wouldn't wake up for school back when we were younger."Lily said as she walked over to Marlene. Alice and Mary started to laugh but Lily put a finger to her lips and told them to be quiet.

Lily then poured the whole glass full of water onto Marlene and then stepped back. Everything was silent for a moment.

"COLD! COLD! MERLIN, THAT'S COLD!" Marlene shouted jumping out out bed.

"Told you that would work."Lily said trying to hide her laughter but failing to do so.

* * *

After everyone was dressed, and dried in Marlene's case, the four girls made their way down the stairs only to be then waylaid by Potter and Black.

"Hello, beautiful, how are you on this fine morning?"James asked stepping in front of her, stopping her from walking down the steps.

"I'm fine, now please move."Lily said angrily and either James didn't hear her or simply ignored her because he didn't move.

"Lilykins, baby, did you miss me?" Sirius as he gave Lily a cheeky grin. Lily opened her mouth to reply when Sirius cut her off.

"...And who are these lovely ladies behind you?"He said as he stared in Marlene, Mary and Alice's dirction. He smiled at Alice and Mary but gave another cheeky grin at Marlene who blushed and looked at the floor.

"First of all Black, my name is Lily not_ Lilykins _or _Lilypie_ just Lily and if you call me baby again I will slap you! Secondly, these girls are my friends Marlene, Alice and Mary."Lily said trying to be calm as she introduced her friends."And thirdly if you don't move i'll curse you!"

"I'm not blocking your way, James is and you don't know any spells so how can you curse us?" Sirius laughed.

True, Lily didn't know any spells but that didn't Sirius didn't need ot know that!

"Do you really want to risk it?"Lily said as James finally moved and all six of them walked down the steps.

Sirius laughed and shook his head. "Since you introduced me to your girls, i'll introduce you to the boys."He said.

"What an honour."Lily said sarcastically as she put her Potions book in her bag.

"Well this is Remus Lupin."Sirius said as he gestured over to a boy with light brown hair and a few small scars of his pale face who was sitting in an armchair reading. The boy looked up at the mention of his name, nodded at Lily and the other girls and returned to his book.

"Remus is a bit of a bookworm, so you and him have a lot in common."Sirius said laughing again.

Sirius then gestured over to a small, slightly fat boy with small, watery eyes, a pointed nose, and mousy brown hair. He was talking to two girls who didn't seem interested in him but they stayed there talking never the less.

"...And that is Peter Pettigrew."Sirius said stifly, obviously not liking his friendship.

"Anyway, my belly's rumbling which only means one thing."Sirius said as we walked over to the back of the fat lady's portrait

. "IT'S TIME FOR FOOD! RACE YOU TO THE HALL JAMES!"He then shouted, flung open the door and sprinted through the halls. James followed him running at his top speed.

"Boys."Lily sighed rolling her eyes. She, to, walked to the hall but with her friends laughing and joking.

* * *

After breakfast, Lily realised two things about James and Sirius. They were both pigs and both had bottomless stomachs. After watching them pigging out on their fifth plate of sausages and eggs, Lily left the hall disgusted and waited outside the doors for Marlene, Alice and Mary.

Once they regrouped, they checked their timetables before making their way down to the dungeons. They were early for the lesson so they stood by the door talking about Potter and his friends. Ten minutes later everyone arrived and the bell went signalling the start of the lesson.

The door was suddenly opened and there stood a man with a gingery blond moustache and blond, thick straw coloured hair. He had pudgy hands, fat thumbs, and a vast forehead, as well as highly polished buttons on his maroon velvet jacket.

He told them to come in and stand by the back wall.

"Hello, I am Professor Slughorn and I am your Potions teacher. The reason why you are standing like this is because you will be seated by a plan." Most of the class groaned."Now, none of that nonsence, its not all bad."The Professor said as he walked slowly over to his desk and picked up the register. He quickly scanned the register and then looked at his students.

"Now, as you can see the tables seat four so can Miss Prewett and Miss Evans sit on the first table with Mr Potter and Mr Lupin." Professor Slughorn said as the chosen four sat on the first table. James sat next to Remus, while Lily sat next to Alice. "No, no, no. Miss Prewett swap seats with Mr Potter, if you please." Slughorn added. Lily sighed as Alice and Potter swapped places.

Lily turned and saw that Marlene was sitting next to Black. Lily gave her a sympathetic smile and faced Slughorn who began talking.

"Now, the person you're sitting by will be your partner for the rest of the year." Lily gave a loud groan but luckily no one else heard her apart from Potter, who looked hurt. "The instructions are on the board and the ingredients are in the cupboard. You have the rest of this lesson to complete an invisibility potion, you may begin."Slughorn added as he waved his wand and the cupboard door swing open and the instructions appeared on the board. The first years grabbed the ingredients and began.

By then end of the lesson Lily was ready to murder James. Not once, not twice but three times he messed up a simple instruction and through out the lesson he kept asking her on a out.

Lily tried to block out James by looking over to her other best friend Severus Snape. He was working with girl who had brown hair, pale face and quite tall. Severus look disgusted about working with her but suddnly he lifted his head up and his and Lily eyes met. They both smiled and carried on with their work. James looked up to and scowled. No one should smile and make eyes at his Lily!

* * *

Lily wasn't happy in her next lesson. She was sat in Transfiguration next to Severus trying to transfigure her match to a needle . She would have been able to do it if it wasn't for Potter and his friends.

"Shut up!" She whispered sharply to them.

"Sorry Lilykins, didn't mean to make you angry."James said running his fingers threw his hair as he gave her a grin.

Lily ignore him. "My name's Lily not Lilykins."She mumbled as she carried on trying to transfigure her match.

"Why don't you give up?"Severus said as he poked his needle with his wand."Stupid thing."He mumbled as he set it on fire. Lily quickly put it out with her wand and continued to rant about Potter.

"I could do it if he's just shut up!"Lily grumbled.

For the past hour Potter and Black had been laughing and talking very loudly and putting Lily off. Peter was also laughing but oddly as if he didn't know what he as laughing at. True, Remus wasn't talking loudly, on the contrary he was just sitting there but he occasionally laughed with his friends.

For the twentieth time Potter and Black cheered loudly and Lily had had enough.

"Potter, Black will you shut...how in the world of Merlin did you do that!"Lily shouted angrily. James had successfully transfigured his match and Lily felt a wince of jelously. Why could Potter of all people be able to do the stupid spell!

"Just empty your pretty little mind."James said smiling again. Lily shot him a dirty look, closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She counted to three slowly and said the spell clearly. Lily opened her eyes and saw that she had done it!

She turned around to thank Potter when she realised he nor Black was there...yet she could still hear them. She looked on the floor and saw them play fight.

"Potter! Black! I wont tolerate this behaviour. Detention!" Professor McGonagall said sharply as she seperated the boys.

"Oh come on ,Minnie, it was only a little play fighting!"Sirius whined like a two year old.

"Never call me Minnie again! Double detention Black!" McGongall said angrily.

"You must obviously love me, Minnie, if you want to spend this much time with me." Sirius mumbled as he sat back on his seat and James done the same.

"What did you say!"McGonagall shouted. McGonagall was old but she certainly wasn't deaf!

"Nothing."Sirius said as he returned to transfiguring his pin.

"I'm glad you know where to stop, Black."McGonagall said as she returned to the front of the class.

Lily smiled. Although they were annoying, with Potter and Black around no lesson could be boring. They even brightened up Professor Binn's History of Magic class; the only class taught by a ghost.

Lily smiled again as McGonagall gave her and James house points for their transfiguration; maybe she wasn't going to have a bad time at Hogwarts after all.

Lily began to doodle an initial on a spare peice of parchment as everyone else finished their transfiguration. That initial was J.P


	5. Thunder and an Unexpected Twist

The Unexpected Twist- Chp 5

It was a few months into the school term and something happened one night that would change Lily's feelings towards James.

She was sitting under her favourite tree in Hogwarts with her three best friends, Mary, Marlene and Alice. It had started to rain but it as only a drizzle so the girls stayed where they were.

Lily looked up and felt the cold raindrops on her hot face. She looked into the distance and saw a flash and a quiet rumble. It was thunder and lightening!

Lily grabbed her bag, opologised to her friends and ran into the castle. She paused for a moment trying to think of a place to go when she suddenly rushed off to the first place that entered her mind; the library.

Lily entered the library and walked quickly but quietly to the back. She sat on an empty chair, placed her head on the table and began to cry silently.

She then heard footsteps and thinking it was the librarian, Madam Prince, Lily quickly stood up and pretended to browse the books closest to her. The footsteps stopped and Lily sank to the ground thinking whoever it was had gone...but she was wrong.

The person knelt down in front of her and Lily looked up only to see James Potter. She quickly lowered her head not wanting Potter to see her cry.

"You ok, Lily?" James quietly asked softly as he knelt down beside her. James had never spoken to her so softly before and he'd never called her Lily, it was always Lilykins or Lilypie or something stupid Potter and Black added to her name. Even so none of these reasons stopped her from pushing James away.

"Go away, Potter, I'm fine."Lily said as she stood and looked at the floor.

James stood up too and gently lifted Lily's chin and stared into her green eyes while she stared into his hazel eyes.

"I know your not ok and if you want to talk about it i'm here." James said softly again. Lily stayed silent. After a few minutes of silence James walked off and Lily walked to the chair she had been previously been sitting on. She put her head on the table and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Lily was woken up four hours later by Madam Prince.

"This is not your bed, you can't just have a nap here whenever you feel like it! Now, get back to your dorm!" Madam Prince whispered angrily as she ushered Lily out of the library.

The angry librarian passed Lily her bag. " If I catch you taking a nap here again I shall ban you!" Madam Prince said sharply and she closed the library doors and left an anxious Lily in the corridor.

Lily sighed, put her bag on her shoulder and walked to the Gryffindor common room. She gave the password to the fat lady, pumpkin pasties, who was extremely angry for being woken up and entered the desterted common room.

Lily walked slowly up the steps and entered the girls first year dormitory. She hoped the girls were asleep and they were. Lily sighed in relief, changed into her pyjamas' and got into the bed pulling the covers up over her head. She was just about to go to sleep when a very loud rumble startled her.

"No, it can't be this close." Lily cried as she got out of bed and walked past Marlene's bed and towards the window. She pressed her hot face against the cold window and stared at Hogwarts grounds. Another rumble of thunder sounded and Lily couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Lily sprinted down the steps and sat on one of the sofa's closest to the common room unlit fire. She brung her knee's to her chest and rested her head on her knees and started to crying again.

* * *

James couldn't sleep. He had saw Lily cry and his heart had broken; he couldn't stand it when the love of his life was crying. James rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He was just falling to sleep thinking about Lily when he heard someone run down the common room steps.

James sat up and strained his ears. That person was crying and it sounded like Lily! James didn't hesitate, he ran down out of the dormitory and down the steps ready to comfort her.

* * *

Lily wiped her eyes and looked at the back of the fat lady's portrait. Someone coughed slightly and Lily turned around. It was James Potter. His hair was even messier, if that was possible, and he was just wearing shorts.

Lily looked away. _He could've atleast put on a shirt before he comforted me, _Lily thought. Wait... James 'I could get any girl in Hogwarts' Potter was going to comfort her. Lily couldn't believe it; she wouldn't believe it.

"What do you want Potter? Come to laugh at me because i'm crying?"Lily said. She didn't say it angrily because she didn't have the energy but it still hurt James.

"No, i wouldn't laugh at you. I've come to cheer you up." James said as he sat down next to her.

Lily moved to the other end of the sofa hoping James would stay there. He did, he looked hurt about it but he stayed there.

"You can't James, no one can help me!" Lily cried and she rested her head on her knees again.

James loved hearing his name said by Lily, even tonight when she was broken and upset. He moved over next to Lily and put his arm around her. This time Lily let him and she even rested her head on his shoulder! A small smile appeared on James' face.

"It can't be that bad."James said gently as he sat back and Lily copied him still leaning on his shoulder.

"It is and no one can help me."Lily cried as a few more tears fell.

James played with a strand of Lily's long red hair and that seemed to soothe her a little. "Lily, I love you and I will try and help you!" He said as he kissed the top of Lily's head.

"You can't Ja- wait, did you just say you loved me?" Lily asked as she faced James.

"Yes, ever since i first met you on the train, i would do anything for you. Now please tell me what's wrong."James said quickly as he blushed a little.

Lily's eyes widened but a small smile appeared on her face. "Well,.. it's just...I'm scared..."Lily mumbled slowly.

"What are you scared of, thunder and lightening?"James said with a small laugh and Lily hung her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean... there's nothing wrong... why are you scared of thunder and lightening?" James quickly said apologetically.

"If i tell you, you promise not to tell anyone?" Lily said as she stared into James' eyes.

"I promised."James promised. He held out his pinky finger and Lily done the same and they pinky swore.

"Well it all started when i was seven. I was climbing a tree and it was raining; i loved the rain so it didn't bother me. Anyway, a few minutes later it was thunder and lightening and the lightenining hit the tree and the tree caught fire! I could have died James, i could have died and i'm scared it's going to happen again!" Lily cried as tears fell from her eyes.

James wasn't good at these mushy feeling moments Remus was, but he would have to try if he wanted Lily.

James laid Lily down to her head rested on his knees and began whispering in her ear softly as well as twirling a strand of her hair with his fingers.

"Lily, that will not happen again and if it did, which it won't, I would push you out of the way and get hurt myself. I wouldn'y let anything hurt you, don't worry." James said soothingly.

"Thanks." Lily mumbled with a small yawn. She hadn't realised how tired she was until now. _While i'm in James' arms nothing can hurt me, _she thought and she fell asleep.

James, who realised Lily was asleep, gently moved Lily's head off his lap and on to the sofa and stood up. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the boys dorm. As he was walking up the steps Lily snuggled into Jame's bare chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

James pushed the dormitory door open with his foot and ,carefully avoiding the items of clothing and food on the floor, he laid her on his bed. He then tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He stood up and Lily opened her eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Dont leave me please, James." Lily mumbled sleepily. James shrugged and got into bed. He laid on the edge of his bed just in case Lily woke up and accused him of taking advantaged when Lily moved closer and laid her head on his chest. James put an arm around her and Lily snuggled closer into James.

James played with Lily's hair. He then yawned and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning one of James' friends woke up. He looked over at James and smiled. He walked over to their other friend and shook him.

"Wake up, Sirius! Quick!"Remus shouted. Sirius shook his head and turned over.

An idea came to Remus. Sirius had a crush on Lily's friend Marlene McKinnion. Even though he never admitted it Remus knew because of the looks he sometimes gave her and Remus decided to to use it against Sirius.

"Sirius, Marlene said hurry up, she's waiting to go." Remus said with a smile.

"Sorry my love, I'll hurry!"Sirius said jumping out of bed and looking around fractically. His eyes spotted Remus and he glared at him.

"Your evil, evil evil!"Sirius shouted hitting him with his pillow.

"Yes, yes, i'm evil but i have a good reason for waking you up." Remus said laughing as Sirius stopped hitting him.

"What's that reason?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Well James has himself a girl." Remus said pointing over to James' bed.

Sirius looked like christmas had come early. He quickly picked up the camera from the floor and took a picture.

"Sirius what are you doing!" Remus almost shouted.

"Well my dear Remus, we are going to use this little picture as blackmail." Sirius said grinning mischeviously.

"Fine, what ever." Remus said knowing he could never change Sirius mind.

Both boys got into their beds. "Tomorrow's going to be interesting." They both said in unsion and they both laughed. Ten minutes after the laughing fit they both fell asleep and Hogwarts was quiet again.


	6. Friend or Foe?

Lily didn't know why the her dormitory smelled weird and she didn't know why her pillow felt so uncomfortable either._ It probably had something to do with potter and black _lily thought and she wriggled a bit.

_What is that awful smell, _Lilythought as she wriggled her nose and opened her eyes. She wasn't in the girls dorm she was in the boys and the reason why her pillow felt so uncomfortable was because she was laying on potter's BARE chest!

She sat up, rolled her eyes and pushed James off his bed. As soon as he hit the floor he sat up rubbing his shoulder.

"Why in the name of Merlin's beard did you do that for!" James shouted as he stood up, put his glasses on and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Because i want you to help me hunt hippogriffs! Why do you think, i'm in your dorm, lying on your bare chest! What did you do to me? Put love potion in my butterbeer?" Lily shouted as she stood up and started wacking him with his pillow.

"Ouch, Lily, stop it! I didn't do anything! You were just sad!" James shouted at he tried to grab the pillow Lily was hitting him with.

"And you decided to take advantage of me! You (hit) dirty (hit) pig (hit)." Lily shouted and she continued to hit him.

James grabbed hold of the pillow and Lilys hands. "Listen, Lily, I didn't take advantage of you. You were down stairs crying and I comforted you. You then fell asleep and I carried you in here." He said.

Lily stopped struggling and stared into his hazel eyes. She knew when he was lying because he had a glint in his eye but the glint wasn't there. Lily sat up on the edge of the bed, sighed and crossed her arms.

"Why didn't you leave me there?"She muttered angrily

James sat down too but he left a space between him and Lily just in case she decided to hit him again. "I couldn't Lily, you looked so upset. I just couldn't." He replied sheepishly.

"Now, we are going to forget what happened last night, agree?"Lily said sternly as she stood up and grabbed his pillow.

"Agree."James said not wanting to at all.

"Great...well see you around Ja-Potter."Lily said as she walked across the room.

"Uh...Lily..."James said as Lily reached the door.

Lily turned around."Yes?"She asked.

"Why are you taking my pillow with you?"James asked calmly as if it was normal for someone to steal a pillow.

"Because it smells of y- I mean i don't know. Here."Lily replied blushing a little as she walked over and passed his pillow to him. She was just about to turn away when James stood up and grabbed her arm.

"I'll never forget last night, no matter how much you want me to."James said and he kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Right, ok...bye Potter."Lily mumbled quickly as she walked out of the room. She touched the cheek James had kissed and closed the door. Why did Potter of all people capture her heart?

James watched as Lily walked out of the room; he even noticed her touch the cheek he kissed and James smiled.

James laid back onto his bed and rolled over onto his side and looked at the part of the bed Lily was lying on. He sniffed slightly and her perfume filled his nostrils; chocolate and lillies, two of Lily's favourite things apart from him of course.

James, stil staring at the Lily spot as he liked to call it, hoping his friends were asleep, fell asleep himself.

Two of James' friends wasn't asleep. They were staring at the scene that just happened in front of them; staring as if it had been an interesting program.

"Well James likes Lily and Lily likes James so we need a way of getting them together." Sirius said smartly.

"No Sirius, that's a st- wait, that's a brilliant idea!"Remus congratulated.

"Bound to happen sometime, aye Remus."Sirius said laughing and Remus nodded agreeing with him.

"Lets do operation 'Get James and Lily Together' later, right now I need my beauty sleep."Sirius said yawning. Remus nodded again and they both fell asleep.

-Lily opened her dormitory door quietly, hoping not to wake the others. They were all asleep...apart from Alice.

Lily tiptoed over to her bed.

"Hello, Lily."Alice said calmly.

Lily, who was just getting into bed, jumped and clutched her heart. "Don't do that! You scared me! What are you doing anyway?" She said as she got into bed still breathing heavily.

"Well, you ran away yesterday and we couldn't find you and you come into the dorm..."Alice checked her watch. "Six in the morning. Explain."She said as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Lily sighed and then told Alice what happened.

"...And I come in here and told you everything."Lily finished.

"Wait, back it up, you slept with Potter!"Alice said with a smile.

"No, I never slept with him...I fell asleep down stairs and he lifted me up and carried me up to his bed and we fell asleep."Lily said blushing.

"You do know I'm telling the girls later, don't you?"Alice said as she settled down.

"I figured you would."Lily said as she too settled down.

Alice was just about to go to sleep when a question came to mind.

"Lils, why did you try to steal Potter's pillow." She asked curiously.

"Honstly Al, I really don't know."Lily laughed. The two girls laughed for a bit and then fell asleep too, both thinking about different boys.

Alice was thinking about a boy Marlene introduced her to, Frank Longbottom, and Lily was thinking aout James Potter and what happened earlier.


	7. The Confession&The Beginning of a Prank

**_A/N; it might take me a while to upload the next chapter because i've hurt my wrist, but i'll try and upload every few days._**

Lily woke up a few hours later to someone hitting her with a pillow, again.

"Get up! I want to know what happened."Marlene shouted as she continued to hit her.

Lily groaned sleepily. "Leave me alone Marlene, I'm sleeping."She mumbled.

"Well, if you don't get up now and tell me what happened with you and your secret lover then I'll throw a bucket full of water all over you."Marlene said evilly.

Lily opened one of her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."She said, now wide awake.

"You know me now Lils, I'm always up for a dare."Marlene said as she slowly made her way to the bathroom.

"Ok, ok I'm up!"Lily shouted as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her bed.

"Well a little birdie told me that you spent the night in the boys dorm."Marlene said as she sat next to Lily.

"Would this little birdie be our good friend Alice?"Lily asked curiously as she looked over to Alice's empty bed. "Speaking of which, where is she?"Lily added.

"Yes and she's gone to meet someone. Now tell me, did you or did you not spend the night in the boy's dorm?"Marlene said

"Who has she gone to meet?"Lily asked smiling until she saw the look Marlene was giving her."Ok, not important right now. Yes, I did spend some of the night in the boy's dorm."She added.

Marlene began to do a weird robotic moonwalk."I knew you like him!"She shouted as she danced. Lily grabbed her arm and sat her back down laughing.

"No, he comforted me, carried me to his bed and we fell asleep. That's all and I don't like him let alone love him!"Lily shouted as Marlene began to shake her head.

"Liar."Marlene said.

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are Not."

They continued their argument for an hour until Marlene stopped and grabbed Lily's arm.

"Come on, I'm hungry and I can't be bothered to argue with you because you're so stubborn."Marlene laughed as she changed into a Puddlemere United t-shirt, grey jacket and blue converses'.

"You remind me of Sirius the way you keep thinking about your stomach."Lily laughed earning another hit in the face with a pillow."Want to know something?"Lily said as she changed into a green top, grey skirt and white ballet flats.

"What?"Marlene asked as she put her hair up in a ponytail.

"I've never seen you wear a skirt or a dress."Lily laughed as they left the dorm.

"And you never will."Marlene laughed.

* * *

Marlene, Lily and Mary were talking and talking when at around seven thirty in the afternoon, Alice came running into the common room out of breath.

"Li..Lily."Mary gasped as she entered the common room and stood in front of her friends.

"Some...one...wants...to...talk...to...you,..he's...outside."Mary gasped as she tried to get her breath back.

"Who is it?"Marlene asked curiously. Mary was just about to answer when Alice cut her off.

"Let her get her breath back first."Alice said as she waved her wand and a glass full of water appeared on the table."Here, drink."She added as she passed Mary the water.

Mary nodded in thanks and downed the water.

"I needed that, thanks."Mary said.

"Why are you out of breath?"Marlene asked. Lily sighed; she wanted to know who was waiting outside for her.

"Got chased by a couple of Slytherins."Mary said. At this comment the Marauders looked up from their game of exploding snap.

"I'll prank them then kill them!"Remus shouted and the common room went quiet. Remus wasn't one to break the rules...until now. Both Remus and Mary blushed.

Mary turned back to the girls.

"That Severus kid wants you, Lils."Mary said quietly as most of the eyes that were on her turned away.

"Ooh Sev! I haven't seen or spoke to him in a while!"Lily squealed as she ran out of the common room.

As she left, Marlene mumbled 'stupid long-haired git' and James smiled. He wished Lily could be that excited to see him but he was glad that Marlene didn't like Snape either

"Guys."James said as he turned to his friends."It's time to get my dad's old cloak out again."He added, leaving excited looks on the others faces'.


	8. Chocolate Thief's & The Sleepover

Chocolate Thief's & A Sleepover.

The cloak James had inherited wasn't just any cloak; it was an invisibility cloak. His father had given him it before he boarded the Hogwarts train. He had also said use it well and by using it well James had, that's if you count raiding the kitchen, pranking people and locking Filch's cat in a suit of armour every once in a while using it well. His dad, mum and three other people knew about the cloak and those three other people were Sirius, Remus and Peter; not only the Marauders' and James' friends but his partners in pranking as well.

Their newest prank took two months and twenty three days to think up and prepare. Some may say that's an awfully long time but to a Marauder, a good plan takes time.

* * *

Christmas was Lily's favourite time of year with the snow, the families spending together and the happiness but most of all she enjoyed the hot chocolate and the love that was always there every Christmas. She also enjoyed the traditions that her family had. Every Christmas Eve the Evans family would go ice-skating and then have hot chocolate as soon as they got home, then Petunia and Lily were allowed to stay up till nine then go to bed and then on Christmas day Lily would drag her stocking into Petunia's room, they would open their presents then go wake up their parents. This year Lily would miss out on all that because she was at Hogwarts. Her parents had invited her home but they had taken Petunia to their aunties and she had an accident so there spending most of the holidays in hospital. Mrs. Evans had ensured that Petunia was fine but Lily could spend Christmas at Hogwarts if she wanted, so she had.

Lily had asked her friends if any of them where staying and they all said no except for Alice but on twenty-third Alice had to go home because her cousin Molly was very ill. Alice had apologised before she left but now Lily was on her own. She wasn't on her own really, there was only five other Gryffindors' staying...including the Marauders, minus Peter, which were going to make her holidays hell.

She was sitting in the common room reading a book, that her mother got her, in one of the comfy armchairs when James came running down the dorm steps and hid in front of her chair.

"What are you doing?"Lily said angrily a she marked her place in her book and put it on the arm of the chair.

"Shh!"James whispered as he covered her mouth with his hands. Lily removed his hands from her mouth angrily.

"Never do that again! And tell me why you are hiding in front of my chair, if that isn't too much trouble."Lily whispered with a scowl.

"Remus has this chocolate stash under his bed and me and Sirius kind of accidently on total purpose ate it all."James said with a quiet laugh. Lily smiled. That was something Sirius and James would do.

"How can you accidently eat someone's chocolate?"Lily asked with a smile. "And where is Sirius?"

"You can if your me and Si-"James was just about to finish his sentence when Remus walked into the common room and James put a finger to his lips and moved sideward's a bit so he was blocked from Remus' view.

"Hello Lils, seen James?"Remus said as he entered the common room.

"Hey, Rem, he's..."Lily was just about to finish her sentence when James poked her in the leg. She looked down and James gave her a 'please don't tell him I'm here' look and Lily couldn't resist.

"Nope, I haven't seen him. Maybe he's in the dorm?"Lily said looking back at Remus.

"Thanks, I'll check there now."He said as he walked up the steps and closed the door.

"Thank you Lil, I owe you one!"James said as he stood up and kissed her forehead.

"Just don't kiss me or cover my mouth with your hand again."Lily said sternly but she started blushing.

"Ok, I won't..."James was about to say more when they both heard Remus.

"WHO'S TOUCHED MY CHOCOLATE?"Remus shouted as he opened the door. Lily quickly pushed James down in his hiding place.

"Ow!"He whimpered.

"Shh!"Lily putting a finger to her lips.

There was a loud 'OW' and Lily looked up to see Remus had Sirius by the ear and they were both walking down the steps.

Lily started laughing and Remus dragged Sirius to over to Lily.

"It's not funny Lily, it hurts!"Sirius moaned as he tried to get Remus off his ear but Remus had a firm grip.

"It's your own fault you chocolate thief!"Remus said as he tugged Sirius' ear again making Sirius scream like a little girl.

"It wasn't just me, it was James as well! So get off me you chocoholic!"Sirius growled and Remus, you could tell by his face that he didn't want to but he did nevertheless.

"Where is my so called friend then?"Remus growled as Sirius ran over to Lily and sat on her lap hoping she would shield him from Remus.

"Maybe in the kitchen washing down your chocolate with a glass full of milk?"Sirius laughed. Remus glared at him and walked over to Lily.

"Save me Lily!"Sirius said dramatically. Lily shook her head unable to speak because she was laughing so much.

Remus picked up Lily's book, smacked Sirius over the head with the book and then put it back on the arm. Ignoring the cries of pain from Sirius, Remus walked out in search for James.

Lily pushed Sirius off her lap and started laughing again. Sirius, now seeing the funny side of the situation, started laughing as he got up.

"I wonder where James is."Sirius managed to say between laughs.

"You really want to know?"Lily said laughing again.

"You know where he is?"Sirius asked as he stopped laughing. Lily nodded and she was just about to say where when James jumped up from beside the chair and shouted 'BOO' while laughing.

Sirius grabbed his heart and jumped back, almost falling over a footstool.

"James, man, don't do that!"He said as he breathed heavily.

James and Sirius, who now calmed down, explained why they eat Remus chocolate when Remus walked in.

"He's not down in the kitchen, I wonder-"Remus began but he then spotted James trying to hide beside Lily's chair.

"There you are you chocolate bandit!"Remus shouted as he ran over to James, who caught on and ran away from him. Remus chased James round the tables and chairs in the common room. After ten minutes of running round in the common room he was blocked by Remus. James laughed and dodged Remus, who was made a grab for his arm, and ran out of the common room with Remus right behind him.

Sirius laughed. "I better go help James."He said to Lily with a smile. He then ran out of the common room screaming 'I'll save you Jamsie-baby!' and Lily laughed. The Marauders could be so funny! Maybe this Christmas won't be as bad as she thought.

* * *

After being chased all over the castle James sat on an armchair in the common room exhausted two hours later.

"Who knew Remus could run so fast and so long."James sighed. Remus, after chasing James and catching him resulting to being hit over the head numerous times with a book, had returned to the common room and then up to his dorm.

"I know, mate, but it was funny from my point of view."Sirius said starting to laugh again. James picked up a sofa cushion and wacked Sirius who was sitting on the arm of James' chair and he fell off. James offered his arm and Sirius grabbed it and pulled him onto the floor. They had another play fight and only stopped when Lily stood on top of the steps, wearing her pyjamas' and dressing gown, and coughed. Both boys looked up from their position on the floor and smiled at Lily who smiled back.

"I'm off to bed, night boys."She said as she gave them a wave.

James ran a hand through his hair and Sirius waved like a mad man.

"Night, Lily darling. Want me to come up and tuck you in?"He said giving Lily his 'bad boy smile'.

"I'm fine thanks, Sirius."Lily laughed.

"N...night Lily."James nervously stuttered as he ran his fingers through his hair...again.

"Night James."Lily said with a blush and a smile. _Aww,_ she thought, _James looked so cute when he was nervous and he stuttered. Wait...did she just call James cute and call him by his first name? No, she can't have, she must have imagined it._

Lily gave another wave and walked up to her dorm and closed the door. When the boys heard the click of the door closing, James stood up and faced Sirius.

"I feel sorry for Lily now, having to spend the day before Christmas Eve alone in her dorm."James said as he sat back in his chair.

"Well mate, there's one way we can solve that problem."Sirius said as he sat on the chair opposite James.

"Which is...?"James said curiously.

"We can sleep in her dorm with her, that way you can spend time with her and she won't be alone. It's a win win situation."Sirius said with a smile.

"Sirius! You're a genius!"James said laughing.

"You sound surprised, and I have been told."Sirius said as he flicked his hair.

The boys raced up to their dorm.

"Shall we wake up Remus?"James asked as they stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, why not. He can't miss out on this opportunity."Sirius said laughing again as he ran over to Remus bed. He picked up the pillow and started hitting him with his and after seven times, Remus woke up.

"What are you doing?"Remus moodily scowled as he sat up.

"Waking you up, duh."Sirius laughed as he stood on Remus' bed and started bouncing.

"Why?"Remus said as he tried to get Sirius off of his bed but he failed to do so.

"Sirius had this brilliant idea. Lily's all alone in her dorm on the day before Christmas Eve, so he thought we could go sleep in her dorm and keep her company."James said as he made his way over to Sirius bed and sat opposite Remus.

"Sirius came up with that plan?"Remus said surprised.

"Why act so surprised, Rem, it's happened."Sirius said pretending to be hurt as he jumped from Remus' bed and onto the floor and James clapped like a crazy fan.

"Any way, you sleeping in Lily's dorm or what."James said as he stopped clapping.

"Yeah ok then."Remus said as he stood up.

When Remus got out of bed, the three boys made their way out of the boy's dorm, down the steps and they stopped at the bottom of the girl's dorm stairs.

Sirius and James went to walk up the steps but Remus stopped them. "It's got a charm on there to stop boys going up there you know the old rule, no boys aloud in girls bedroom?"Remus said.

"No and any way, rules-smules, I'm Sirius Black, I can go wherever and whenever I want."Sirius said as he walked to the first step, turned around, grinned at James and Remus, who shook his head, and then started to walk up the steps.

As soon as Sirius' foot touched the fifth step, the steps turned into a slide and he slide down and landed next to James and Remus who were laughing.

"Not a word."Sirius mumbled as he stood up.

"How do we get up there then?"James said as he wiped a tear from his eye and finally stopped laughing.

"How do I bloody know? We can't walk up."Sirius replied darkly. James and Sirius started to argue. Remus sighed, waved his wand and muttered two spells; _Immobulus _the freezing charm and _Silencio_ the silence charm. Remus then put his wand in his pyjama trouser pocket and walked up the steps and sat on the top one.

Remus coughed. "Are we going up or not?" He said.

James and Sirius looked up, their argument interrupted.

"How in the world of Merlin did you get up there?"Sirius shouted.

"I, uh, walked?"Remus said laughed as he stood up.

Sirius grumbled and James sighed as they followed Remus up the steps.

Sirius went to walk straight in but Remus wouldn't let him.

"It's polite to knock."Remus said as he moved Sirius' arm away from the door handle.

"Fine, whatever."Sirius grumbled.

Remus knocked and the three boys waited for Lily.

* * *

Lily couldn't sleep. She had had a really good day and because she was so happy and hyper, she couldn't sleep. The common room was too quiet as well, normally there was Marlene softly talking in her sleep, Mary moving in her sleep every so often and Alice who sometime's talked to Lily, which freaked her out, but now it was too quiet... Lily didn't like it. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling. She started to wonder what James, Sirius and Remus were doing when there was a knock on her door.

Lily got out of bed, yawned, put her feet in her fuzzy pink slippers and grabbed her spotted dressing gown.

She walked to the door and when she opened it, she was surprised.

"What are you three doing here?"She asked. She blushed a bit when she saw James just wearing shorts. Sirius was also wearing just shorts but Remus had a red t-shirt on.

Remus noticed the blush Lily had. "I decided to put on a top but these boys."He pointed at Sirius and James. "Thought you'd like them if they just wore shorts."He said laughing and the rest laughed too.

"Which brings me back to my first question; why are you lot here."Lily said as she leant on the door frame.

"Well, Sirius had this idea..."James began and when he finished Lily looked at Sirius.

"You had an idea and a good one!"Lily said laughing.

"Why's it so hard to accept that I had a good idea!"Sirius cried with a hurt voice. He soon gave up with the voice when the boys and Lily started to laugh and Sirius soon joined in.

"Can we come in, or are we sleeping on the stairs."James laughed.

"Well that's an idea."Lily laughed but when she saw the boy's faces she added. "I'm joking, come in."

Lily moved out of the way and let them in.

The boys sat on Alice's bed and Lily sat on her own.

"So, got any pillow and blankets we can borrow, we left ours in the Marauder's cave."Sirius said, well seriously.

"Marauder's cave?"Lily laughed.

"Cave, burrow, den whatever you want to call it. The place where the Marauder's live."James laughed.

"Ok..."Lily said slowly as she laughed again. "No, but just grab the pillows and blankets off Marlene, Alice and Mary's bed.

The boys nodded. Sirius grabbed Marlene pillows, blankets and Alice's two pillows as well and Remus grabbed Mary's pillows.

The two boys laughed when they saw they James had nothing.

"Hey, it's not funny, what am I going to use?"James said as he sat on Alice's bare bed.

"I've got a spare pillow and quilt you can use."Lily said as she chucked him her spare pillow and the quilt that was on her bed.

"There pink though."Lily laughed as she saw James' face.

"Very manly."Remus laughed and James threw a pillow at him resulting to another pillow fight.

Lily sighed and went to bed. She was just about to close her eyes when James came and sat on the edge.

He gently put a stray strand of her red hair behind her ear. "You can't sleep when the boys are here; we're here to make you smile."James laughed as Lily smiled.

James helped Lily to put her blanket and pillow on the floor and him, Lily, Remus and Sirius sat in a circle.

They then played snog, marry or avoid.

"Minnie, Severus and the giant squid, Remus?"Sirius laughed.

"Hey, hey, Sev's my friend!"Lily cried and Sirius shrugged.

"Poor you, anyway pick one to snog, marry or avoid, Remus."Sirius laughed.

"I'd avoid Severus defiantly, kiss Minnie and marry the giant squid."Remus laughed and the others laughed too,

They played another few rounds of the game and stopped when Sirius yawned.

"I'm off to sleep, so shut up."Sirius laughed as he got comfortable and laid down on the floor.

Remus laid diagonal to Sirius and he, too, got comfortable and settled down.

James and Lily talked for a bit until Lily yawned too.

"I'm off to bed too, night."Lily said as she got comfortable on the floor. James got comfy too and he was just about to go to sleep when he saw Lily shiver. _She_ _must have given me the best quilt_, James thought.

James took Lily's blanket off her and moved over next to her. He then covered her with the quilt she gave him and put Lily's blanket over the top.

Lily leant on James chest. "Thanks." She mumbled and she slowly fell asleep.

James took his glasses off and put them a few metres away, kissed Lily's forehead and smiled.

He had Lily in his arms again and he couldn't be happier.


	9. Christmas Eve

_A/N; without iheartweasleytwins some of this chapter wouldn't exist, thank you._

_Also, I would like to thank _potterhead4eva _for reviewing my Luna and Neville one shot, as I cannot thank her in p'm I would like to thank her here._

_~If you like Twilight, don't read.  
_

James woke up with a smile on his face. It was Christmas Eve and he had Lily in his arms. He smiled again and put his glasses on. He kissed lily and gently eased her head off his chest.

He got up and dodged the sleeping bodies of Sirius, who was cuddling a teddy and if he wasn't his friend he would so use it against it, and Remus, who was holding a small book, and made his way to the door.

"_Silencio_ and _Immobulus."_He muttered before walking down the steps.

The house elves had put the Christmas decorations' up in the common room. There was tinsel of the banisters and on top of the portrait frames; there was mini Christmas trees on the tables and a really big and tall Christmas tree in the corner. There were also quite a few Christmas presents under the big tree.

James wanted to make breakfast for Lily but he didn't know how to cook. He then thought about what the house elves' said last time he was in the kitchen.

_Flashback_

_James was in the kitchen with Remus, Sirius and Peter. They were sitting round a table eating as usual. James had a cooked breakfast, Remus had a bowl of chocolate pudding, Sirius had two plates full of sausage and chips, a bar of chocolate and a goblet of butterbeer and Peter had a small bowl of porridge._

_James put his hand in his robes and brought out a medium sized box full of Honeydukes finest sweets. It included things like; chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs and various other bars of chocolate. The reason he had the box full of sweets was because he was going to give it to some of the elves._

"_Here."He said as he passed the box to the nearest house elf._

"_Oh no sir, I can't take your food, sir."The nearest elf said as he crossed his arms._

"_Take it. It's a gift from me to you."James said as the elf uncrossed his arms and James placed the box in the house elf's hand._

"_Thank you sir, if there's anything we can do to help you just click your fingers."The house elf thanked._

_Sirius looked up from his second plate. "You just done that so you can have more food." He laughed and James shook his head._

"_That was a very nice action."Remus said with a smile and Peter said nothing, he just nodded as his mouth was full of porridge._

_As they left, the house elf James had given the sweets to tugged his shirt._

"_Thank you, sir, remember what I said earlier, if you need us just click your fingers."The elf said and James nodded._

_End of flashback._

That's exactly what James did. He clicked his fingers and ten seconds later a house elf, wearing a pillow case with the Hogwarts badge embroidered on, appeared in front of him.

"Hello, mister James."The house elf squeaked and James grinned. Since he'd spend so much time in the kitchen, all of the house elves knew his and Remus, Sirius and Peter's names. He also smiled because he'd never been called been called 'mister' before.

"I'm Jehan, sir, and I'm here to full fill sir's orders." She said as she bowed.

"Thank you, Jehan. Well, I would like you to make four cooked breakfasts."James said with another grin.

Jehan got a small bit or parchment and a quill from inside her pillowcase. "What's sir's order?" She said.

"Three of the breakfasts normal and on the fourth one can you add extra sausages...um...extra toast...just basically double everything."James laughed and Jehan wrote it all down.

"Sir, would that last plate belong to mister Sirius, sir?"Jehan asked as she finished writing it all down.

"Yes, it does."James laughed. _Even the house elves know Sirius loves food, _James thought.

"I will be back in five minutes, sir."Jehan squeaked before disapparating.

James smiled; his surprise was working. He quickly put a blanket, that was on one of the sofa's, over one of the tables. All he needed now was the guests.

James silenced and froze the girl's steps before walking up them.

Lily woke up as James walked into the room.

"Morning Lily, sleep well?"James asked as he stepped over Remus and Sirius's sleeping bodies and sat in front of her and leant against her bed.

"Yes thanks, though my pillow was strangely uncomfortable."Lily laughed as she sat up.

"Well your 'pillow' was in fact my chest."James laughed as Lily blushed.

Now that she'd thought about it...James chest wasn't that uncomfortable, it was strangely _comfortable_ and reassuring to lie on. Wait...what was she saying! This is James 'arrogant toe-rag' Potter, not some fit guy...although if you thought about it he was kind of fit in his own way..._Oh Merlin please help me, I can't stop complementing Potter _she thought.

"So, what are you doing up so early?" Lily asked quickly as she leant on Alice's bed. "I heard that the Marauders' usually stay in bed till one in the holidays."

"We do, but this times different." James said his eyes full of mischief.

"What are you planning?"Lily asked with a grin. James was just about to answer when there was a loud 'POP' from down stairs.

"I'll explain in a minute, right now I need you to do me a favour."James said as he held Lily's hands and stared into her green eyes.

Lily stared into James' hazel eyes and zoned out. She had got lost in his eyes. She couldn't help it they were so beautiful even the twinkle of mischief Lily smiled at.

"Lily!" James said as Lily snapped back into the real world.

"Sorry, zoned out. What did you say?"Lily said as the thoughts of James slowly left her mind.

"Wake these lazy people up for me." James said as he gestured towards Sirius and Remus.

Lily nodded and James walked out of the dorm leaving a mischievous grin on Lily's face.

James silenced and froze the steps and as he walked down the steps he saw Jehan and two other house elves carrying food. James hurried down the steps and over to Jehan and the other two house elves.

"Thanks for the food." James laughed. The house elves placed the food on the table and nodded.

"If we can do anything else, sir, just click your fingers." Jehan squeaked. She bowed and the two house elves disapparated.

Just then there was a scream from upstairs and James looked up to see Lily and Remus holding onto the doorframe for support as they laughed so much they had tears in their eyes and Sirius was standing in the middle of the two soaking wet.

James instantly started laughing and Sirius, who forgot to freeze and silence the steps, slid down the slide that appeared instead of the stairs. Lily and Remus slid down too, laughing.

"It's not funny, mate, that water was cold! Who knew Lily could be mischievous."Sirius said as he shook his hair and water went everywhere.

"Sirius, do you have to be such a dog?"Lily laughed and the boys nodded.

"Why are you wet anyway?"James asked when they stopped laughing.

"Well, Lily woke me up easily but she couldn't wake Sirius up so she-"Lily gave him a glare and Remus corrected himself. "We decided to wake him up with a bowl of water."Remus laughed and Lily, unable to contain herself, laughed uncontrollably.

"Well done Lily, who knew you had an evil side."James laughed and Sirius gave him a glare.

"Why did you want us to get up this early, Jamsie?"Sirius whined as he used a drying charm to dry himself. After he done the drying charm he collapsed lazily in an armchair and yawned.

"Because I have a gift for you."James said with a grin. Sirius, whose head, was slowly falling suddenly jerked up and he looked excited and Remus and Lily who was in deep conversation looked at James exited too.

"It's Christmas Eve so I decided that we should make this the best Christmas Eve ever. Over on that table is breakfast curtsey of the house elves and later we are going to annoy the teachers because we can."James laughed. At the mention if food, Sirius jerked awake and ran over to the table and began shovelling the food in his mouth.

"Honestly, Sirius, can you act any more like a pig?"Lily said disgusted as she walked over to the table with Remus.

Remus and Lily thanked him while Sirius nodded.

After the breakfast Sirius turned to James as the house elves appeared and took the plates.

"So James, what are we going to do to annoy the teachers?"Sirius grinned as he rubbed his hands gleefully.

"Well I thought we just wing it. Let's go find a teacher."James said with a smile.

They spent the next hour looking for any teacher. They stopped by a suit of armour exhausted.

"It's no use, we can't find anyone. I've got to go visit Dumbledore soon, maybe we can go to him?"Remus said as he leant against the wall. James and Sirius grinned while Lily looked confused at the boy's reactions.

"Moony, I could kiss you right now!"Sirius and James shouted as they ran towards Remus and started to hug him while Lily laughed.

"I'd rather you didn't kiss me."Remus said as he pushed the boys away.

"You boys are so hilarious."Lily said as they made their way to the headmaster's office.

"Thank you Lilykins. That's the first compliment you've gave me."Sirius said with a grin as he put an arm around Lily.

Lily pushed his arm off her. "It's Lily not Lilykins."She sighed as they reached the headmasters gargoyle.

"What's the password then?"Remus asked as he crossed his arms.

"It's...um... actually I don't know. I've never been up in his office before."Lily said and the boys stared at her.

"You've never been up here before?"James said gobsmacked and Lily shook her head.

"We have."James continued. "Even Remus has been up here once or twice."

Remus blushed a little as Lily sent him a glare.

"It's raspberry jam."Sirius said as the gargoyle moved revealing a flight of stairs.

"Trust Dumbledore to come up with a password like that."Lily laughed as they stood on the steps. The steps then moved and five minutes or so later all four of them stood outside the head masters office.

Sirius and James went to walk in but Lily and Remus stopped them.

"It's polite to knock."Lily said and Remus nodded. Sirius sighed but knocked three times.

The door then opened and the four students walked towards the head master who was sat behind a large, oak desk.

"What you doing Professor D."Sirius said as he sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Professor D?"The head master asked curiously as he lowered his half moon glasses.

"Well your name is very long, so I shortened it, you're welcome."Sirius said as he swung his legs over the arm of the chair.

"Thank you but I prefer my name as it is Mr Black, unless you want me to shorten your name to Mr. SB."Professor Dumbledore chuckled. Sirius looked excited at his new name.

"You do realise he was being sarcastic, Sirius."Lily laughed and Sirius put on a puppy dog look.

"That wasn't cool Professor."Sirius huffed as James as Remus laughed.

"It was and thank you Miss. Evans for clearing that up. Why, may I ask, are you here? Not that you're always welcome here."Dumbledore asked as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"We fancied visiting you, since you're our favourite head master."James said as he sat on Dumbledore's desk.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Mr Potter and please don't sit on my desk."Dumbledore said as James got off his desk and sat on the other chair that was opposite the desk.

"Sorry, sir."James laughed.

"Looking forward to Christmas, sir?"Remus asked as the Professor conjured up two chairs for him and Lily.

"Not really, when you're as old as I am you tend not to be as excited as you used to be."Dumbledore sighed.

"What would be your ideal present be?"Lily asked curiously.

Dumbledore paused for a moment. "Socks, you can't have too many socks."He said as the students laughed.

"That man's lost his marbles."Sirius said as they left after Dumbledore explained why he wanted socks.

"Not really, he's still the world's greatest wizard just without some...normality."Remus said as they walked down the steps.

"That's a polite way of putting he's mental Rem."James laughed.

"Who are we going to see now?"Lily asked when she stopped laughing.

"Let's go see Minnie, the woman's probably missing me by now."Sirius said as they headed to the transfiguration class.

"Or she's glad that you're nowhere near her."James whispered to Lily and Remus who laughed.

"What?"Sirius asked as he turned around.

"Nothing."The other three said innocently.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and began skipping. He then started whistling the school song.

"I didn't know he knew the school song." Remus laughed as they reached the classroom.

"Neither did I."Lily and James laughed.

Instead of knocking Sirius opened the door loudly and announced his arrival.

"Have no fear Minnie, I am here."Sirius announced loudly as he ran over to the transfiguration teacher and hugged her.

"Mr Black will you please get off me and it's Professor McGonagall not Minnie."She said as Sirius reluctantly released her.

"Minnie, there's no need to keep up that strict teacher act, we all know you love me so I'll meet you in the third broomstick cupboard tomorrow aye? Make our Christmas dreams come true."Sirius said as he sat on McGonagall's desk.

"Mr Black, like I mentioned a few seconds ago It's Professor McGonagall and I wouldn't go anywhere with you let alone the broomstick cupboard."McGonagall said sternly as Sirius pouted.

"No need to be harsh." He said. "I thought you loved me but don't worry I'll wait Minnie. I'll always love you and we'll be together in here."He added dramatically as he placed his hand on his heart.

"If you think we'll be together then you need to take a trip to St. Mungo's."McGonagall said as she finally made Sirius get off her desk.

"My future wife hates me, I am so alone!"He cried as he walked over to the chair and placed his head on the desk while the teacher sighed.

Remus, Lily and James were sitting in the chairs in front of the desk laughed loudly.

"It's no laughing matter, this boy needs to find his brains and speaking of brains, have you done your Animagus homework Potter."McGonagall asked as she faced James.

"No, can't sorry, love, it's against my religion."He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What religion?"The transfiguration teacher asked curiously.

"The one where I don't do any homework, duh."James said obviously and Lily, who just managed to get her breath back and stop laughing, burst into laughter.

"Mr Potter, there is no religion like that. I would like it on my desk the day school starts."Professor McGonagall sighed as she returned to her marking.

"Professor McGonagall."Lily said sweetly as the boys continued to laugh.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're going to ask a stupid question?"McGonagall sighed.

"I'm not."Lily said pretending to be shocked.

"Ask away then."McGonagall said instantly regretting it. The boys looked at the Transfiguration teacher and Lily curiously.

"Why do vampires sparkle?"Lily trying to be serious.

"Vampires don't sparkle."McGonagall said as they boys started laughing again.

"It say's in this book I got from the library."Lily announced smiling.

"Show me this book."McGonagall said. Lily waved her wand and said the spell and the book _Twilight_ appeared on her desk. She then passed it to the teacher who opened the book with disgust. Professor McGonagall read the first page, made a vomiting face and placed the book back on the desk.

"This author 'Stephenie Meyer' is a tosspot. Vampires do not sparkle and she needs to get her facts right about werewolves too."McGonagall spat, clearly disgusted. She waved her wand and the book caught on fire and a minute later it was ashes.

"I'm having a word with Madam Prince for keeping trash in the library." McGonagall said and the four students laughed, imagining that scene.

Remus sat there talking to James when Professor McGonagall addressed him. "Remus, why are you friends with these lunatics."She said as she pointed to James and Sirius who were fighting with fake wands and Lily who got another _Twilight_ book out of her bag. She didn't like it, she just wanted to annoy the Professor.

"I don't know Professor, I honestly don't know."Remus laughed and Lily, Sirius and James gave him a glare before laughing too.

After spending two hours with Professor McGonagall, much to her delight, the four students left her and went to the common room as it was their curfew.

"What are you planning to do when we get in the common room?"Sirius asked as they reached the fat lady's portrait.

"Tinsel." Lily said to the fat lady, who nodded and swung the portrait forward allowing them in. "Well, I'm going up to my dorm and sleep."Lily added shrugging her shoulders as she made her way over to the girl's dorm steps.

"Wait."Sirius shouted as he ran over to her and grabbed her arm.

"What?"She asked as she faced him and he let her arm go.

"Want three strong and handsome men staying with you and protecting you?"Sirius said as he flexed his muscles. James ran his hand through his hair a couple of times and Remus rolled his eyes.

"I thought Aaron, Charlie and Daniel went home for Christmas?"Lily laughed as she sat on the third step.

Aaron Moon, Charlie Thomas and Daniel Andrews were three Gryffindors in their last year of Hogwarts. All three boys played Quidditch and worked out occasionally.

Aaron played chaser on the team. He had short brown hair, blue eyes and was about 7"1. He was quite muscley and most of the girls in third year and above fancied him but he had a girlfriend, Zara Williams, who was in the same year as him.

Charlie was a head shorted than Aaron and he had short, light brown hair and brown eyes. He was one of the beaters on the team. He was a prefect too but he didn't do the whole 'I'm in charge so shut up' lark. He had a girlfriend too, Elizabeth Allen, who was also in the same year.

Daniel Andrews was the tallest of out of the three and had short, red livid hair which he could change at will since he was a Metamorphmagus. His eyes were a light blue and would always sparkle and glint when he laughed. (Not that Lily ever looked.) Most of the girls were after him but he ignored them preferring to spend as much time as he could on a broom. When he left school he wanted to be a professional Quidditch player. He even had a few famous teams wanting him.

"Who?"Sirius asked curiously as he sat next to Lily and rested his back against the wall.

"Aaron Moon, the one most of the girls are after, Charlie Thomas, who's going out with my cousins best friend, and Daniel Andrews who wants to be a professional Quidditch player when he leaves school."Remus explained as he and James walked over.

"Andrews wants to be a professional Quidditch player? Ha, don't make me laugh. I doubt he knows which end of the broom is which."Sirius said laughing.

"I thought you said and I quote 'he's one of the best fliers in the world.'"James said laughing as Sirius shook his head viciously.

"Jealous are you Sirius?"Lily laughed and James and Remus joined in.

"No, it's just their prats."Sirius huffed. "Are we staying with you tonight or what?"He added giving her a pleading look.

"Please Lily; can I stay with you so you can protect me?"James said in a baby voice as he knelt down, looked into her eyes and held her hands.

_Merlin those eyes are beautiful,_ Lily thought_, so bright and happy yet full of mischief. Oh Godric! She had got lost in James' eyes again. Stupid Potter and his amazing hazel eyes._

"Earth to Lily."James said as Sirius waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"What?"Lily sighed as yet again the thoughts of James disappeared.

"Sirius asked if were staying with you again tonight."Remus said.

"Sure, why not."Lily said shrugging her shoulders as she stood up. She went to walk up the steps but Sirius stood up and grabbed her arm again.

"Woah, darling, were not staying up there tonight, your sleeping in the Marauders' den." He said smiling as James gave a small scowl at Sirius for calling Lily 'darling.'

"Marauders' den?"Lily said as she raised an eyebrow.

"The den, cave, chill zone, whatever you want to call it. Were staying in there tonight."James smiled.

"Fine, let me get changed first."Lily said as she walked up the steps. Once she reached the top she turned around and faced Sirius.

"And Sirius, never ever call me darling again."She shouted before going into the girls dorm.

"Ok."Sirius shouted. "Darling." He added with a smile.

Lily must have heard him because she stormed out of the dorm, threw a shoe at Sirius' head and walked back into the dorm, slamming the door shut.

"Same old Lily."Remus laughed as Sirius rubbed his head.

"Good Godric, that girl has a good aim!"Sirius grumbled as James and Remus laughed.

After throwing a shoe at Sirius, Lily got changed into her sky-blue pyjama t-shirt and shorts and then put on her dressing gown. She got a medium-sized suitcase from under her bed and put lots of girls perfume and spray in remembering how bad the room smelt last time. After adding the last can of spray, Lily put her pillow on top and zipped her suitcase close.

Forgetting about the boys downstairs, she flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes. Winding up the teachers was a lot of work.

She was just dropping off to sleep when Sirius and James came running in her room shouting.

"That won't do, Miss Evans!"James shouted as he ran over to Lily.

"What won't do?"She said rubbing her eyes.

"You promised that you'd sleep in the Marauders place and the Marauders place you shall sleep in!" Sirius laughed as James picked her up and fireman carried her.

"Get off me James Potter!"She shouted as she punched his back.

"No can do, Miss Evans."James laughed as he walked towards the door.

"Wait, what about my stuff!"Lily said as James stopped by the door. He then swung round and almost hit Sirius in the face with Lily's legs.

"Watch it, mate!"Sirius said ducking just in time.

"Sorry."James laughed. "Get her stuff for me?"

"Fine, as long as you don't try killing me again."Sirius grumbled as he picked up the suitcase.

"Bloody hell, what have you got in here?"Sirius said as he carried it to the top of the steps.

"Stuff."Lily shouted as Sirius froze and silenced the steps and James carried her down with Sirius walking behind.

"Your only staying for one night, though." James laughed as he carried her across the dorm and up the steps.

"James Charlie Potter, if you don't put me down right down I'll curse you so bad that you'll have trouble walking."Lily shouted as she began kicking her legs.

James stopped halfway up the steps. "How do you know my middle name?"He asked and Lily stopped struggling.

"I...um...heard the girls talking about it."Lily blushed.

"None of the other girls know about it."James laughed.

"Fine, I overheard you talking to Sirius about it."Lily said as her face matched her hair.

"Naughty, naughty. It's rude to listen to other peoples' conversations."Sirius tutted as James began walking up the steps and he followed.

Lily looked up and stared at Sirius. "I wasn't eavesdropping."Lily said giving Sirius a glare.

"Whatever, conversation-listener." Sirius laughed.

"Shut it, Sirius Orion Black!"Lily shouted and James stared at her.

"Not only have you been spying on poor Jamsie but you have also been spying on me two."Sirius laughed as he opened the door for James and Lily glared at him.

After setting her down on her feet, James smiled at her. "This is where the Marauders live."He said gesturing around the room as Sirius put the suitcase by the door.

The room was a little bit, not much, tidier from when she last saw it. She had sniffed and yet again different smells filled her nostrils.

There was a chocolate and butterbeer scent which belonged to James, hot chocolate and a new book smell that must have belonged to Remus, a weird mixture of different types of food that obviously belonged to Sirius and a small scent of a weird, rotting eggy smell that belonged to Peter.

"Why does it always smell weird in here?"Lily sighed.

"You've been here before."Remus asked raising an eyebrow as he looked over the top of his book.

"No."Lily said quickly as she and James didn't meet each other's eyes. Remus saw this odd behaviour and ignored it.

"Why did you bring that suitcase for, you're only staying for one night."He laughed.

"We asked her that didn't we James."Sirius said as he dived onto his bed and placed his hands under his head.

"Yup."James agreed as he copied Sirius but on his own bed.

"Because I knew it was going to smell..."Lily said stopping as she tried to think of the right word to end her sentence.

"Brilliant!"James smiled.

"Awesome!"Sirius laughed.

"Unusual."Remus offered as he placed his book on his bedside table.

"Yeah that's it, unusual."Lily said opening her suitcase.

"Aww, little Sirius couldn't carry a pillow."James laughed as Sirius threw his pillow at him.

"There's more than a pillow in there, it felt like twenty heavy boulders!"Sirius said catching the pillow James threw at him.

"There's no boulders in here but there us something else."Lily said as she took out her pillow revealing twenty bottles and cans of perfume and spray.

"I didn't know you smelt that bad."Sirius laughed.

"Shut it, Black."She glared. "It's for in here."She added as she sprayed about ten of her bottles and cans.

After she finished the room still smelt the same but with added coconut, pine trees and strawberries and various other nice smells.

"Thank you for trying to kill us."Sirius coughed as he held his nose.

"Any time."Lily cheerfully laughed as the boys coughed.

"Now Lily's finished killing us, I'm off to bed."Sirius yawned as he waved his wand lazily and changed into boxers and pulled the covers over himself. "Night."

"Sirius, it's nine 'o' clock, you don't normally go to bed this early."Remus said as h too waved his wand, changed into boxers and a t-shirt and pulled the covers over himself. "Not that I'm complaining."He added with a grin.

"It's Christmas tomorrow Rem, the quicker we sleep the quicker we can eat, duh."Sirius said as if it was obvious.

"You can eat anytime." Lily said as she sat on James closed Hogwarts suitcase.

"But the foods always much better on Christmas."Sirius said licking his lips and closing his eyes.

"Whatever you say."Lily said but then a thought occurred to her. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"Sirius get out of bed to Lily can sleep in yours."Remus said sleepily as he closed his eyes.

"No, Lily can sleep on the floor or Peter's bed."Sirius grunted as he too fell asleep.

James changed and then there was silence into the room until he broke it.

"You're not sleeping in Peter's bed because he's disgusting and you're defiantly not sleeping on the floor so here, have my bed."He said as he got out and grabbed his pillow.

"You sure?"Lily said, her eyes widening.

"Yup."James said as Lily got off his suitcase and sat on the bed.

"Where will you sleep?"Lily asked as she placed her pillow at the head of the bed.

"Here."James answered as he dropped his pillow on the floor. He then laid on the floor and rested his head on the pillow.

"Here take this."Lily said as she took off her dressing gown and covered James with it. "It's not the best blanket to have, but it'll have to do."

"Thanks Lils and its fine, honestly."James said as they bow led down and pulled up their blankets.

Lily let her arm drop off the bed. "No problem."She mumbled before going to sleep.

James took off his glasses, put them a few metres away and took Lily's hand and she intertwined her fingers into his.

He smiled as he held her hand. He then sniffed and Lily's scent from her dressing gown filled his nostrils; coconut and lilies James' new favourite scent.


	10. Christmas Day

Lily was thoughtful when she had woken up the next morning. She'd thought James and Sirius were annoying and that she would never go near them and here she was waking up in the boy's dorm...again.

She went to move arm and stretch when she realised she couldn't move her right arm! She opened her eyes and looked down and realised her arm was numb and she was holding James' hand but she didn't pull away, instead she just stared at their hands.

She loved how his hand fitted nicely in hers and how their fingers intertwined. She smiled and looked at his face.

He looked very peaceful and cute when he slept. The way his head was slightly off the pillow, the way his hair was just crazy messy and his right hand close to his face making it look like he sucked his thumb. Wait...was he sucking his thumb?

Lily leant over the bed, still holding his hand, and tried to pry the covers down a bit so she could see but that didn't happen. Instead she just fell off the bed and landed on James.

"Ouch!"James mumbled as he opened his eyes. "Did you have to hit me, Sirius!"

Sirius, who had just woken up because of Lily falling off the bed, looked over the edge of the bed. "Wasn't me Jamsie boy, it was your lady friend attacking you in your sleep."He laughed.

"I wasn't attacking him, I fell off the bed, sorry."Lily apologized turning scarlet as she stood up.

"Apology accepted, Lils."James smiled as she helped him up.

"Nice shorts, Evans."Sirius whistled as he crawled over to the end of the bed and picked a present up.

Lily squealed and then used James as a human shield. "James, tell your pervert friend to keep his eyes to himself." She said angrily as she stood behind James.

"Why not wear your dressing gown and then he can't make eyes at you."He said passing the dressing gown to her.

"Thanks."She mumbled turning red again as she put her dressing gown on.

"No problem."James said running a hand through his hair and smiling.

"Enough of this lovey dovey, mushy fluff! There's presents to be opened!"Sirius said as he unwrapped a homework planned from Remus. "Thanks Rem, this'll be a great weapon to hit Peter with!"He added nodding at Remus who, too, woke up and started unwrapping his presents.

Lily, who had been smiling at James, suddenly spotted a large pile of presents by her suitcase. "Are they for me?"She said.

"No, there for the house elves."Sirius said sarcastically as he unwrapped another two presents. A 'How to Treat a Girl Right' book from Remus, which he scowled at, even though he was still in first year, he had had over twenty girlfriends from other years, and a small model of the newest broomstick, the Lightning Bolt, from James.

"Thanks James!"Sirius shouted as he watched the model fly a few metres in the air. "Thanks Remus."He added with to Remus.

Lily smiled and started opening her presents, leaving a slightly small parcel to the end. So far she had received a hateful note from Petunia, a grey jacket with her favourite Muggle band name on, a few posters, a Charlotte's Web book and a few boxes of chocolates from her parents, make up from Alice, a charm bracelet with a heart, snitch and a bear charm already on there from Marlene and a book on her favourite animals from Mary.

Lily put on her bracelet and looked at what James had received. He had a dark blue hoodie, a few models of broomsticks and famous players, a homework planner, quite a few boxes of chocolate, a few boxes of _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans _and other Quidditch related gear.

"Sirius, what did you get? And thanks."James said as he opened a box of _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans._

"No problem bro and a book on 'How To Be A Pureblood' from my darling mother, honestly, she's off her rocker, a few boxes of _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans _from your mum, a leather jacket, thank you, a model of Charlie Cooke the Chudley Cannons' player and a few other models."Sirius said opening his third box of beans.

"What did you get, Remus?"Lily asked kindly as the boys ignored him and carried on eating.

"Four books on all different subjects, a new quill and ink pot, a box of _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans_, five bars of Honeydukes chocolate and a new cloak. Thanks for asking Lil."Remus said. Sirius and James looked at each other and randomly burst into laughter.

A few moments later James and Lily were alone in the dorm. Sirius haven gone looking under the tree in the common room for more presents and Remus tagged along to make sure he didn't do any damage to anything.

"That present's from me."James said pointing at Lily's last present.

"And that one's from me."Lily laughed pointing at James' last present.

"On the count of three we open them, yeah?"James laughed and Lily nodded and after three they both opened the presents.

Lily had a necklace with a heart and a key on the chain. On the front of the heart it had an inscription which said 'you have the key to my heart' and James had a signed photo of his favourite Quidditch team, Chudley Cannons.

"Wow Lily this is...wow!"James awed as he watched the team fly in and out of the picture.

"This is pretty wow too, James."Lily smiled.

"Want me to put it on for you?"James offered with a smile.

"Sure."Lily said as she gently took it out of the box, passed it to James and held her hair out of the way.

James took the necklace and put it around her neck clasped it together.

"Thanks."She said as she let go of her hair which fell back behind her shoulders.

"Open the heart."James said with a smile. It wasn't a Marauder smile or a prank smile, it was a genuine smile.

Lily did as she was told and opened the heart. On one of the hearts it had a picture of her and James hugging and on the other it had a picture of Lily, her friends and the Marauders. Lily's smile became bigger.

They were soon inches away from each other and looking into each other's eyes. They then both started to lean forward and were just about to kiss when Sirius opened the door, causing James and Lily to jump back and blush.

"Whoopsie, didn't interrupt anything, did I?"Sirius laughed as Lily blushed again and James stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"No."James and Lily said together.

"Good, now hurry up and get dressed so we can go down to the kitchens and eat."Sirius said as he left the dorm laughing.

* * *

Once Lily and James had got changed, Sirius and Remus used magic to change, the four headed down to the kitchens.

"I didn't think first years knew where the kitchen was."Lily said as they walked through another corridor.

"They don't but _we _do."James said with a mischievous smile.

"The kitchen is Sirius' second home, anyway."Remus laughed and Lily rolled her eyes.

"You do realise if you keep doing that then they'll get stuck and you'll look like a weird, strange-eyed troll."Sirius pointed out as they stopped in front of a portrait of fruit.

Lily's face turned red again but this time with anger. "Shut it Black or I'll make sure you look like a weird strange-eyed troll!"She said hotly.

Sirius shrugged and tickled the picture of the pear. It then turned into a door handle and he opened it and the four of them went inside.

"Welcome to the kitchens."He said dramatically, stretching out his arms and gesturing everywhere.

The kitchen was four times as large as an average sized kitchen and it looked like an average kitchen except it had a hint of magic and instead of humans, there were house elves.

"Welcome back sirs, and I see you brought a miss, hello miss."The nearest house elf squeaked as she bowed.

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans." Lily said as she walked over to the elf. She had never seen one before and they were interesting creatures with their bat like ears and tennis ball sized eyes.

"Tis Lola, miss. Lola the house elf."The house elf said nodding.

"Hello, Lola."Lily said giving her a nod.

Lily then conjured up a small table and four chairs. "Are we going to eat or not?"She said to the boys who were standing by the door.

"Too right we are!"Sirius said running over to the table.

* * *

After six hours of being in the kitchen, the four left with smiles on their faces.

"Where we heading now?"Lily asked as they left the kitchen corridor.

"The great hall, dinner's in a bit."Sirius said simply as they walked towards the hall.

"But you've just spent more than two hours eating! How can you still be hungry?"Lily asked with surprise.

"I'm a growing boy, Lily flower and growing boy's need food."Sirius said with a smile and Lily chose not to answer instead she just rolled her eyes.

"Remember what I said about your eye rolling."Sirius pointed out with a laugh as they entered the hall.

Lily gasped. The hall was beautiful! Fake warm snow was falling from the enchanted ceiling and there was snow on the floor too. There was only one table in the middle of the hall since there was only a few staying. It was the Gryffindor table, much to the disgust to the two Slytherins at the table.

"Ah, Miss Evans, Mr Potter, Mr Black and Mr Lupin, we have been awaiting your arrival. Please sit."Professor Dumbledore said as the four did as they were told and sat on the bench.

All together at the table were all the teachers, two Slytherins that Lily didn't know, not that she wanted to, four Hufflepuffs from different years, she only knew two of them Benjamin Wood and Michael Greenwell, and three Ravenclaw students.

"Now that we are all here, let the feast begin."Dumbledore said as he waved his wand and food instantly appeared.

"Hear, hear!"Sirius shouted raising his goblet.

* * *

"That was the best Christmas dinner ever."Lily said to James as they left the hall and the boys nodded in agreement.

After the food everyone had to pull crackers. They were similar to the Muggle crackers. After a loud cannon like bang, smoke came out of the cracker as well as a crazy paper hat, a very funny joke on some parchment and a gift. Lily left the hall with a chess set, a few quills, several party jewellery, and a pack of nonexplodable, luminous balloons.

"Fancy a walk, boys?"James mischievously as Lily raised an eyebrow.

"And Lily."He added hastily.

"Sure, why not."Remus said and Lily and Sirius nodded.

The four waved their wands and they were instantly dressed in warm clothing. Lily had her jacket on that she unwrapped earlier and a matching scarf and gloves, James and Remus didn't have gloves but they did have coats and scarf on and James' was hung loosely around his neck and Sirius had worn his leather jacket.

"Let us walk to the grounds."Sirius said with a polite manner. That lasted four seconds before he and the other three burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"The polite manner doesn't suit you, mate, sorry."Remus laughed as he patted him on the back.

"I have you know Mr Lupin that it is not an act. I am a well mannered, well behaved young gentleman."Sirius said with his nose in the air. He didn't last as long, only managing three seconds before he laughed.

"Sirius, please."Lily said as she wiped away a few tears that had come because of the laughter.

"Come on milady Evans."Remus said playing along as he offered Lily his arm.

"Ok, kind sir."Lily said as she took it. They then started skipping ahead of James and Sirius laughing.

"Honestly, those two are bonkers."James said as he turned to Sirius.

"Indeed my good man. I'm glad we are not like those immature little people."Sirius said and burst into laughter as he and James ran after Lily and Remus.

After the walk which lead into a vicious snowball fight, Lily led on the cold ground exhausted.

"I have a great idea!"Sirius shouted suddenly as he sat up. They were all laying on the ground in strange positions. James was using a log as a pillow with Lily resting her head on his chest, Sirius was laying across their legs and Remus was using Sirius' legs as a pillow.

"Not another one of your ideas to eat food."Lily sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Nope, I was thinking we go for a fly on our brooms."Sirius said excitedly.

"That's actually a good idea! Where is he and what have you done to the brainless git I call Sirius?"Remus laughed.

"I have you know Remus, I do come up with great ideas."Sirius said with a fake scowl.

"Once or twice, yeah."James laughed as Remus and Sirius got up. James then got up and offered his hand to Lily and helped her up.

"Thanks."Lily mumbled as they walked towards the castle.

"I thought first years weren't allowed to bring brooms."Lily said trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Oh there not but we've found a way of smuggling then in."Sirius laughed.

_Shoot,_ Lily thought_, just what I thought they might say. _Lily hated flying. Not only because of the broom had no way of protecting you if you fell but she was also petrified of heights. She got out of the first year practice because she felt 'ill' but there was no way of getting out of this one. She was walking into the castle without realising it and then her thoughts were soon interrupted when someone pushed her into an empty classroom.

"What are you doing?"Lily shouted as James closed the door.

"You've looked anxious every since Sirius mentioned flying, why?"James asked as he sat on one of the tables.

"Idon'tlikeheights."Lily quickly mumbled as she sat opposite James.

"That must be some kind of Evans language because I don't understand it. Speak slower like this."James demonstrated with a slight smile.

"I don't like heights."Lily said as she lowered her head.

"It's ok, not everyone likes flying. You don't have to if you don't want to."James said as he lifted Lily's chin gently.

"Really?"Lily said smiling.

"Really."James said smiling too.

They were just about to kiss when Sirius interrupted them by opening the door.

"Come on lover birds, time to fly!"He shouted and ran out of the room laughing like a hyena.

Lily and James sighed but followed Sirius never the less.

* * *

"So where are your brooms then?"Lily asked when she and James were outside.

Sirius and Remus were standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch with their hands in their pockets.

"Here."Remus said as the three boys took their hands out of their pockets and opened them. In the palm of their hands was a very small model of a broomstick.

"Aren't you a bit big to ride those?"Lily laughed.

"Watch and see, poppet."Sirius smiled.

Lily rolled her eyes at the nicknamed but kept quiet.

The boys brought out their wands said 'Engorgio' and their broom's instantly started growing and stopped when they were normal sized.

"That's good magic for a first year."Lily said with a smile as the boys mounted their brooms. Sirius and Remus flew off but James hovered near Lily with a smile.

"Come on Evans, let's fly."James said.

"No, I don't like heights remember."Lily said crossing her arms.

"Please?"James said and without waiting for a reply, he lifted her onto his broom and flew slowly up.

"Put me down Potter!"Lily screamed and she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and closed her eyes.

"No can do. I'm going to show you something."James laughed as they flew higher.

_Just wait till he puts me down, _Lily thought, _I'm going to curse him so bad that he'll have trouble flying his stupid broom._ She continued to rant to herself about James when he interrupted her.

"Open your eyes Lily."He said as he stopped the broom in mid-air.

"No way."Lily said shaking her head. No way was she opening her eyes!

"Please, for me?"James begged.

Lily was hesitate at first but slowly opened her eyes.

"It's beautiful."Lily gasped with a smile. James had the broom floating above the forest and as there was no lights on in the castle, the stars shone brighter than Lily had ever saw. Even though it wasn't a full moon it was still beautiful as it shone almost as bright as the stars.

"I know but it's not as beautiful as you."James smiled.

It was a little corny but Lily found it cute as well. "Thank you."Lily blushed. She still had her arms wrapped around his waist but she also rested her head on his shoulder as well.

* * *

After a few hours of flying, Lily opened her eyes, she closed them as James began to move the broom, and slid off the broom.

"Did you enjoy the view?"James said as the other landed.

"Yeah...I think I did."Lily blushed and the others landed.

The flying was now a regular thing. Every half moon Sirius, Remus and James would wait in the common room, after everyone went to bed, for Lily and then they would go down to the pitch and fly. Lily would always fly with James on his broom and even started to like heights now. She was friends with the Marauder's and she enjoyed their company.


End file.
